How Camicazi Found Out
by Qille
Summary: just a quick little one-shot about how Camicazi found out that Hiccup lost his foot. Brief moment of fluff at the end, just for all you fluff lovers. My first story. Be nice.


**How Camicazi Found Out**

Hiccup lay in his bed, unconscious, wounded, and moaning. Toothless sat anxiously by his side. Camicazi noticed that the dragon had yet to blink in the few hours that Hiccup had been in his room.

A few days ago, Hiccup had been attacked by a rogue dragon. It had clawed at his chest when one of its claws pierced the skin and got _under _a rib in the middle of the right side and yanked it clean out.

The Healers had released him from the hospital, even though he had yet to wake up. They sent a Healer out every few hours to check and make sure Hiccup's vitals were stable.

Camicazi was a great warrior, but she was also a loving best friend, and she had been friends with a Healer when she was younger. Her friend had taught her how to treat dragon attack victims. It came in handy...

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now," whispered Camicazi as she placed a cool damp cloth on Hiccup's feverish forehead. The cool cloth must have calmed him some, because his moaning faded to whimpering.

Toothless warbled in concern.

"I know you're worried about him, but don't worry. He may be skinny, but he's strong. He'll pull through this," Camicazi whispered to Toothless. The dragon seemed to relax some.

"How are your eyes not getting dry," Camicazi wandered out loud. Toothless looked up at her, then for the first time, Camicazi saw that Toothless was blinking his third eyelid every time his eyes got dry. "Oh..."

There was an awkward silence. The room felt hotter than before, even though it _was _early summer. Camicazi was about to say something when there was a knock on the door downstairs. That must have been one of the Healers, come to check on Hiccup.

Camicazi stood up and quietly and quickly went down the stairs. She pulled open the front door and let in the Healer.

"Up in his room. Follow me," said Camicazi, seeing that this was a different Healer than last time. This female was younger than the previous, a good 10 years younger.

"Name's Camicazi," said Camicazi, trying to make small talk. "You?"

"My name's Sigridian. Please, just call me Sig. It's much less embarrassing."

Camicazi opened the door to Hiccup's room and they both entered. Hiccup had begun moaning again, and his hands were at his bandaged ribcage.

Camicazi went and stood next to Toothless, and Sig went to the other side of the bed, dampening the cloth again and placing it back on Hiccup's forehead, trying to break the fever.

"So... how old are you," asked Camicazi politely.

"22," said Sig. "I've been studying Healing ever since I was young. I just now started doing... eh... field work."

"That's cool. So, what's your, eh, 'plan of action' for his wounds and his fever?"

"Well, let's see," said Sig. She gently moved Hiccup's limp arms from the bloody bandages on his bare chest. He moaned slightly and Toothless tensed. Camicazi placed a reassuring yet restraining hand on Toothless' shoulder.

"Well, it doesn't seem like his bandages need changing quite yet. I'll change them next time." Sig then placed her hand on Hiccup's cheek, then his forehead, checking his fever. "We'll probably let him sleep off the fever; just let it run its course."

"Okay, so what do-" Camicazi was cut off by Hiccup as he coughed a little, and then started moaning again. But this time, Camicazi, Toothless, and Sig could understand him.

"M-my f...f...foot... I-it... it h...hurts... It b...burns..."

At the time, Camicazi still didn't know that Hiccup had a prosthetic left foot, mainly because Hiccup really didn't want her to know. He always wore a boot over it whenever Camicazi was around. He really didn't want Camicazi to think of him as a cripple. He always made her fly on his right side whenever they flew together. He didn't want Camicazi to think he was weak and leave him. That was exactly why he didn't miss Astrid one bit. She had never cared, and they had broken up right before she and her family had moved to another island. When Camicazi arrived a week later, Hiccup saw it as his chance to start fresh. He had done well. Camicazi still had no idea.

"Um... w-what's wrong with his foot? It didn't get hurt... did it?" asked Camicazi.

"No..." said Sig, checking Hiccup's pulse. She asked Hiccup: "Which foot hurts, sweetie?"

"L...l...left..." Hiccup subconsciously muttered.

A look of sad realization crossed over her face as she realized what was bothering poor little Hiccup.

"Oh, poor baby," whispered Sig sympathetically. "It's okay. It's just the fever bringing it back. Time still hasn't had a chance to fade the scars enough. The Pain will fade soon..."

"W-w-wait. What's wrong with him," whispered Camicazi frantically. "What's wrong with his foot?"

"It's something called Phantom Pain," explained Sig.

"What's Phantom Pain?"

"It's pain from a limb that's been lost or amputated."

"WHAT?" gasped Camicazi. "B-but that's n-not possible! I thought he had all..."

Realizing she was rambling, Camicazi took a deep breath and gently pulled up the blankets at the foot of the bed, where Hiccup's feet were.

Because she was on Hiccup's right side, she first saw his bare right foot. However, before she could pull the blanket up a bit further to see what she hoped was a lie, there was a slight growl. It came form Toothless.

Camicazi turned to Toothless. Why would Toothless be acting protective now? Unless...

Camicazi knew how Toothless was missing his left tail fin, so maybe, if what the Healer was saying was true, and Hiccup was a cripple, then Toothless _would _be a bit protective of Hiccup's... disability.

Camicazi gulped, then turned back to Hiccup... and pulled up the blanket that was covering his feet.

Foot, Camicazi corrected herself as she saw the metal glinting in the dim light. Hiccup had lost his foot.

"Oh Gods..." muttered Camicazi. She gently and slowly placed the blankets back over his feet, prosthetic and organic. She gulped. In a voice barely loud enough for even Toothless to hear, she said: "How did it happen...?"

Sig sighed. "I guess I had better start at the beginning... You heard about the story, right? The story of how the war ended?"

"Well, I'm not very familiar with it. All they told us was: a young male Viking from Berk had ended the war by befriending a Night Fury, and now all the dragons were good guys. That's how it was told on the Bog-Burglar Islands. For some reason, the warriors of my tribe weren't very interested as to what happened. That's why I came to Berk."

"Is that why you're friends with Hiccup?"

"To tell ya' the truth, I met Hiccup and became friends with him before I knew he had Toothless. But enough about that. Tell me how he lost his foot!"

Sig sighed, then, after wetting the cloth again and placing it back on Hiccup's head, she began...

"Before any of this, we would be raided just about every week. Something was always destroyed. Most of the time, it was by the dragons. The rest of the time, it was by Hiccup and one of his inventions.

"During one raid, there was a Night Fury in the crowd. Apparently, Hiccup had built some sort of bolas cannon. He actually show down the Night Fury! But, just his luck, no one saw it except a Monstrous Nightmare, which chased him through town."

Camicazi couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Hiccup sprinting through the village with a peeved Monstrous Nightmare hot on his heels.

"He tried to tell everyone he hit a Night Fury, but as you can probably guess, no one believed him. So, he decided to go get proof.

"When he went into the forest, he found Toothless, still tied up in the bola. Toothless had lost his tail fin in the landing. Hiccup, instead of killing him, set him free. He told us that Toothless had pounced him as soon as the ropes were cut. But instead of hurting him, Toothless just roared at him and flew away.

"That night was the night his father had enrolled him in dragon training..."

"Hiccup? In _dragon training_," asked Camicazi incredulously. "How did that work out?"

"Better than you would think. He had found Toothless again, and he used some of the tricks he learned from Toothless to neutralize the dragons instead of hurt them. That plan really backfired when Hiccup had been the one selected to kill the Monstrous Nightmare.

"He told us that the night before the fight with the Nightmare, Toothless had taken him to the nest. There was a HUGE dragon, almost as big as the volcano it was trapped in. It's the leader. Well... it _was._ We called it the Green Death. It was making all the smaller dragons bring it food. Or else..."

"Or else... what?"

"If a dragon failed to produce anything to the King's (or maybe it was a Queen) liking, that dragon would be eaten itself. That's why the dragons raided us.

"Hiccup tried to show us that dragons aren't dangerous. He tried it with the Nightmare in the Kill Ring. He was about to pet it and show everyone that they were harmless... when his father hit one of the metal bars with his hammer. It spooked the Nightmare, and it attacked Hiccup.

"Toothless must have heard Hiccup scream, because he came and blasted a hole in the netting and overpowered the Nightmare.

"Stoick and some other warriors captured Toothless, and Stoick somehow got it out of Hiccup that only a dragon could find the nest. They took Toothless and left, even though Hiccup tried to warn Stoick about the Green Death...

"Toothless led them to the volcano and they cracked the mountain open with catapults. All the dragons deserted, and then the Green Death broke free...

"Hiccup and some of the other teens came flying in on the backs of the training dragons. While the others distracted the Green Death, Hiccup freed Toothless.

"Once they were free, Hiccup noticed that the Green Death actually had _wings! _He and Toothless used the famous Night Fury eh... kamikaze move and lured the very peeved Green Death into the sky.

"I'm not sure what happened up there, but Toothless' artificial tail fin must have caught fire. Toothless can't fly without his tail fin, and he needs Hiccup to control it."

"Explains a lot," muttered Camicazi.

"Yeah, well, Hiccup knew that dragons aren't fireproof on the inside, so when the Green Death, falling out of the sky with Hiccup and Toothless, gathered the gas in it's mouth to flow fire, Toothless shot a fireball into it's mouth and ignited it's gas.

"Toothless pulled out of the fall, but the Green Death crashed into the ground and exploded into a huge fireball.

"While Hiccup and Toothless were trying to avoid the explosion, they hit the Green Death's tail. Hiccup got knocked out and fell into the huge ball of fire. Toothless caught him, but not in time to save his foot...

"We don't know what happened when Hiccup woke up, but I think Toothless got a little bit too excited and stepped on him."

"How do you know?"

"He came in that night with his freshly broken rib hurting."

"Oh wow. T-thanks for telling me..."

"It's fine. You needed to know," said Sig. She got up to leave. "Oh, hey, don't tell him you know about his foot. He took it really hard. Let him tell you on his own."

"I will. Thanks."

Sig walked out the door. Camicazi sighed and looked down at Hiccup, the fever raging across his pale face.

"Oh Hiccup," sighed Camicazi. Then, slowly, she bent forward and planted a light kiss on Hiccup's forehead.

Camicazi turned to Toothless, who smiled his toothless smile.

"There we go, Toothless. Now we have _our _own little secret..."

Hiccup subconsciously smiled in his sleep...


End file.
